What's Left of Us
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: He thought he had left that world behind, thrown away the mask and taken up the arms of a knight to a kind and noble princess and her royal family. When his past comes to haunt him and threaten the people he's come to care for he must again dawn the mask and face his demons. But with friend and foe, each against him, can he bring down the the empire once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

What's Left Of Us: Chapter 1; A Princess and her Knight

"Hello…Hello...", a small voice called out, a careful fingers pokes gingerly at the unmoving lump wondering why it does not answer.

Whatever was under the blankets wood not move, 'maybe there asleep' they thought still looking down at the unmoving lump under the pure white sheets; at least they believed they were white, they letting was so dim and they noticed spots on parts of the sheets.

With a careful hand that slowly descended down toward the bed, grabbing the sheets before pulling the sheets back. The sheets were pulled back until curious eyes saw strands of raven hair; suddenly their eyes began to light up recognizing the hair.

"Aw, it's you! I so glad!" a happy voice chirped before completely pulling the covers back her smile never wavering as the others face came into view. Eyes squinted when they could not see the other clearly. Looking around they made their way toward the window on the other side of the room, pressing the button on the side, the shield that had covered the windows opened letting warm rays of sun light inside the ways dark room, surrounding it in sunshine.

"That's better, sun light makes everything warm and bright, right!" she said smiling down at the figure only to receive any answer. Her smile didn't waver as she moved to sit next to the other, not before fixing the blankets.

"I wonder what you're dreaming about?" she said looking at the others sleeping face, gentle hands moved strands of hair out of the sleeping face, before going back to looking at the figure a innocent smile on her face.

"Please wake up soon, I want to show you so many things" she said in a small whisper before placing her head on the bed next to the others arm, 'Lelouch'

And slowly she drifted off to sleep.

_-Flashback-_

It was a gorgeous day on Exel, in the main capital city people were putting up signs and decorations for the day's events. The entire city was decorated with banners, streamers, and other colorful décor all for a special event knighting ceremony announced only a few short days ago.

Inside the grand castle that sat proudly in the middle of city, shining proudly under the lights of Exel's gleaming sun and 8 moons that would soon be aligned gave the day an extra vibrancy.

Up in the main dressing room, the youngest princess was getting dressed for today's ceremony, her smile never waving as the castle tailors and her brother where adding the finishing touches to her gown. The gown was long and flowing and showed the princess pureness.

"There that should do it" her brother said removing a few needles from his mouth, "Well what do you think?" he asked as his sister looked over the gown in the full length mirrors in the room. She turned back toward her brother, her innocent smile sending a warming feeling throughout the room. "Big brother it's so beautiful, thank you so much" she gave her brother a huge hug telling him how beautiful the dress was.

"Well I'm glade your happy" he said making some adjustments on the dress, "I can't wait for the ceremony, i hope everyone enjoys it" she said a little worriedly on the last statement. "Of course they'll like it" he said assuring, "You put your heart into today" he said earning another smile from her brother. The sound of the door opening brought the two attention toward the visitor, "Big Sister!" the younger princess said running toward the door almost tripping over the dress making her brother pout, he didn't want the dress to be ruined and he defiantly didn't want his sister injured.

As the younger sister wrapped her arms around the other, "Ha, sis you look so cute" she said earning a blush from the other sister, "Good Evening Sis" he said happily before giving her a confused, "Sis what happened to the outfit I had picked out for you?" he said noticing his sister attire.

"Huh? This is a commanders uniform, I'm suppose to where this" she said earning a disapproving shake of her brothers head, "No you were suppose to where the beautiful gown I spent hours making" he said giving her a pouting look. "What? You know I don't where stuff like that" she said, "Besides I need to make sure security is on guard and runs smoothly" she said earning a look from her brother.

"And you couldn't do that in the gown I made you" he said earning a stare from his sister, "Anyway I came to check on you sis" she said earning a smile and nod from the younger sister.

* * *

It was time for the ceremony, many nobles men and women, stood lined up in the large stadium, as the royal siblings stood on the large stage, surrounded by guards and other royal figures. The two eldest siblings, one on each side of the youngest, who looked out at the large crowd of people who sat in the stands and on the field, there were even some outside the stadium cheering as the ceremony began to take place. Suddenly the trumpets began to play alerting crowds that the ceremony was about to take place, eyes turned toward the stage as the announcer took the podium.

"Ladies and Gentleman of Exel, the youngest princess of Excel, Princess Shishumi!", he announced and the crowd erupted into cheers and applause as the youngest princess came toward the stage and was handed a microphone by the announcer. As the stadium began to calm, the princess began to speak.

"Thank You all for being here and for helping with the preparations of this ceremony" she giving the crowd a heartwarming smile, "A few months ago I was allowed to leave and travel the world and see many of the different planets and meet new people" she looking out to the people, "That experience brought me great joy and happiness because I got to experience new things, I hope to one day see more things and meet more people."

"It is with great happiness that I make this announcement, I have chosen my knight" she said turning toward one of the announcers, who nodded at his queue,

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Exel, presenting Lelouch Lamperouge!"

The doors leading in the main hall of stadium opened, footsteps echoed down the hall, then a figure in black came walking through opening, the crowd cheered as the man made his way toward the princess before stopping and giving her a bow, "Princess" he said his head still bowed.

A palace guard came to the side of the Princess, holding a porcelain box. Opening the glass case, reveling a long, steel sword. The Princess gently picked the shining sword from the case as the guard bowed and backed away to his previous spot. Shishumi stood in front of the bowed man who would become her knight, both hands gripping the swords handles, careful not to get to close to the other.

Carefully she lays the sword blade on the knight's right and then left shoulder," Lelouch Lamperouge, as the second Princess of Exel, I hereby Knight thee, Knight Zero" she said sternly yet politely giving him a warm smile as she gave him a nod to arise.

"Sir Lelouch, will you except this" she said holding out a key like pendent engraved with the creast of the planet

"Yes, your majesty" he said happily taking the key from the princess hands before giving her another bow, the crowd began to cheer and clap as the knighting procession continued.

The royal family sat and watched as the solider's were brought and inducted into the royal army, along with introducing new members and captains of various squads and ranks.

"Are you enjoying yourself Lelouch" Shishumi asked as her new Knight stood next to her, "I admit I do find this interesting" he said noting the smile on the princesses face, "Thank you your majesty" he said he a even voice, "For what Lelouch?"

"For all you've done for me here and back there" he said in an even voice, the princess gave her knight an assuring smile before whispering, "No, it was you who helped me" giving him another smile she turned back toward the festivities back on the main ground.

As the ceremony prepared to come to a close, suddenly a large explosion echoed outside of the stadium followed by the sounds of the citizens.

'What the hell!' the commander thought standing from her seat, another explosion rocked the stadium as more screams of panic and fear filled the stadium. Outside the sight of smoke and fire could be scene from all sides.

"You men stay with the Princess!" Tsuyoiko commanded, "Yes Commander!" they said before motioning the Princess Shishumi to safety, not even a few feet and the sound of gunfire echoed, as shots and screams flurried.

Lelouch ran to Shishumi said checking to see if she was okay, "Princess" he said looking over for any wounds, "I'm fine, but..." suddenly the air began to wipe creating a storm like draft. Lelouch wrapped his arm over her keeping the princess ground as others shielded their eyes from debris.

As the dust began to clear, the people looked up and saw strange humanoid machines hovering above them.

'Oh no' Lelouch thought recognizing the machines above the stadiums, knightmare frames, these particular ones stood out from the others. No these frames belonged to the king, knight of rounds.

"Commander what are your orders?" one of the soldiers asked before she could respond one of the machines descended further over the stadium. The commander greeted her teeth, whoever or whatever these things were she had to make sure the people were safe.

"I want you and others to get the people out of here, save as many people as you can" she said as the soldiers went to give their orders to the others, "Shishumi I want you to leave with your Knight" she said, "Sister" she said in a sad voice, she didn't want to leave her sister or anyone alone she wanted to help.

"Shishumi please..." she said looking up at the metal machine, giving a defeated nod the princess was led out of the stadium by her Knight, as her sister and brother stayed behind. "I don't know who these bastards are" she drew her blade from her side, "But I'll make them regret ever coming" she said as the metal machine began to move, a large glow began emitting from it's arm firing down into the stadium.

Lelouch and Shishumi were only a few feet from the outside when a large boom shook the stadium causing the princess and her knight to fall landing on the concrete floor. "Are you alright princess" Lelouch said helping her from the ground, "I'm fine, but..." suddenly the stadium began to shake again, rock and stone crumbled landing to the ground with an iron thud.

"We have to get out of here" he said pulling the princess with him, but as they made it out the stadium the site outside was no better.

"Oh no" Lelouch looked around at the damage they lie in front of him. Fire and black smoke filled the air as people ran, trying to hide from the slaughter. The frames fired bullets and beams at the people, no one was spared from the carnage. As man, woman, and children were shot dead or vaporized trying to escape from the metal machines.

Lelouch looked around at the horror before him, the smell of blood, the heat from the fire, and sight of the dead unmoving bodies made him sick to his stomach. Looking to the side he saw the princess face, twisted in horror and shock, tears threatened to spill from her eyes at the sight of her people dying.

"No, no, not them, not them" she shock her head gripping her clothing trying to keep from falling, she wanted to help, she had to save them.

"I have to help them" as she tried to reach the others, she felt herself being pulled back. Lelouch was gripping her arm trying to keep her from running into the battlefield.

"Lelouch please let me go" she said trying to pull herself free, "Princess please...eh" before he could say anything they were confronted by one of the knightmare frames. Lelouch pushed Shishumi behind as he took a protective stance against the large machine.

Pointing the large gun at the two, who braced themselves for the worst...

'click'

* * *

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

What's Left of Us; Chapter 2: A Knights Obligation; Rebirth of the Demon

"Ladies and Gentleman terror has descended upon are city. Earlier today the Inauguration Festival was attacked by unknown machines, officials are urging the people to get to a safe place and remain off the streets!" as the news feed played the sound of screaming and gunfire could be heard in the background.

As the knightmare frame fired Lelouch quickly moved the princess out of the way as bullets scattered on the ground as people continued to run trying to get away from the fire and shooting.

"This way!", he pulled her back the other way and began running away from the attacking machine,

"Lelouch!" she continued running down the path allowing herself to be pulled by her knight. The smell of blood was thick, body stern across the ground; each one bringing tears to the princesses eyes. All around the city the massacre continued, many of the machines had been destroyed by the nation's forces.

"Princess!" a soldier called as the black haired female cut down another machine with her sword dismembering the head as the body fell to the ground. The woman turned to a group of soldiers, "We got things covered here, go find the young princess! Protect her!" she ordered and with no hesitation the men went forth to find the young princess.

'I pry you keep her safe' she prayed and went back to the battle. Soldiers fought and ushered people to safety as more bullets rained down upon the city, buildings crumbled, people snipped down, fire spread.

Lelouch and Shishumi were still running, dodging the attacks of the machine. One of the lasers hit the side of the building resulting in an explosion; Lelouch shielded the princess as they were sent flying landing on the ground with a thud as debris flew and scattered around the already disastrous roads.

"Princess are you okay?" Lelouch said ignoring the small pain he felt from being thrown from the blast. Shishumi groaned a little, opening her clear eyes she suddenly screamed shooting up to land on Lelouch's chest.

"Your majesty, Shishumi?" he felt her tremble and could hear the sobs and cries that emitted from the young princess. Looking over his eyes widened and could feel bile forming in his stomach, not too far away from them laid a woman or what once was a woman, her skin was burnt black or hair like straw, her mouth agape forever locked in an expression of horror and her eye sockets empty. All around him he could see the horror, the remains of the citizens burnt and bloodied. He forced himself away, he couldn't look, and he had a duty to protect her.

"Shishumi, we have to go" he said as the girl continued to cry on his chest, he slowly stroked her head, his hands running through soft white locks trying to calm her. They couldn't stay there long, the knightmare's would no doubt find them and kill them without a second thought, it was sickening.

"Damn it" he groaned, looking up he saw a group of knightmares hanging over them, guns pointed down towards them. They were surrounded; Lelouch hugged the princess tighter and mentally he prepared for the worst.

"Forgive me" he whispered as he held onto the princess for dear life, as the machines prepared to fire, suddenly a light emitted below. Looking down he saw the white glow emitting from the young princess, the energy growing and growing before quickly forming around him before spreading out further and further. The knightmare frames fired, but the bullets disintegrated when they touched the white light, though they continued to fire and fire, before they two were caught and sent plummeting to the ground in the rainbow of colors that continued to spread around the city until it fully encompassed the large city.

Lelouch looked in awe as the light that surrounds them, his arms loosened as the princess body rising up, slowly they stood as her body floated and the energy danced around her. Now holding her hands as she floated upwards,

The warm energy swarmed and filled the city, the healing light surrounded the people. People looked in awe as the energy healed their cuts, fixed their wounds. The bodies, burnt and bloodied that lay on the ground became whole again, ashes came together, people were reborn from the energy. People watched as the bodies, once dead, slowly stood, looking over themselves, as the energy withdrew forming burst of vibrant energy before completely disappearing.

A series of cheers burst throughout the city, people hugged their loud ones, soldiers cheered,

"All hail the princess!"

"They did it!"

"Bless them all!"

"All hail the princess! All hail Excel! All hail Excel!" they shouted proudly,

"You saw it here! The young princess of Excel, Princess Shishumi and her Knight has successfully defeating the invaders!" the newscaster cheered as the cheers of the people filled the city.

Lelouch watched as the princess slowly floated down, before the light around her completed faded and he caught her just in time.

"Princess…?" the girl mumbled a little like a sigh before slowly opening her eyes to meet the violet ones of her knight, "Lelouch…" she whispered as her knight helped her up, "Did…is everyone okay?" she asked as her knight looked at her and smiled, "Yes, yes your majesty the people are okay, thanks to you" he nodded as Shishumi smiled weakly, "Thank goodness" a small tear ran down the corner of her eye. As they stood their surrounded by the newly revived people, suddenly one of the half's of the machines slowly rose up, sparks fizzling from the revealed wires, the cracked eye looking through the crowd before following on the princess and her knight and locking on its target before aiming it's gun.

'No!' looking up Lelouch saw the machine, but more urgently he saw the gun pointed at the princess, with not a word he again wrapped his arms around the princess. Shishumi gasped as she felt herself being turned around suddenly,

"Le…Lelouch?" he only smiled,

'Bang!'

People screamed, blood splashed as the knight fell to the ground along with the princess. All across the city people watched in horror, eyes widened and grimaced as they watched the scene.

"Shishumi!" her sister ran through the crowed as people stood in shock as the young princess lay on the ground, blood pulling around her as she lay under her knight. Soldiers helped move Lelouch's body from over the princess carefully setting him to the side,

"Get the medic, hurry!" one of the soldiers ordered, as the soldiers raced off to get the medic, her sister and brother were both at her side as Shishumi laid on the ground, her eyes were barely opened and she was soaked in blood. Her once beautiful dress was tattered and riddles with dirt, her skin held small cuts and bruises.

"Shishumi" her sister held her hands as those clear eyes slowly opened to see the two over her, "Si-ster…bro…ther…" her voice was weak as she looked at her siblings,

"I-I'm sorry", a weak voice pleads, tears streaming down their face as her sister tightly squeezed her hand begging them to hold on.

"Just hold on sister!" she said as her sister looked up at her, a small smile forming on her lips as a small ting of blood trailed down her chin.

"Please don't…don't hate them…" they plead as more tears bubble and spill from weak eyes, blood pooling more around them.

"Shishumi" she greeted her teeth, but held her face, her sister, her sweet, kind-hearted, sister was pleading for them not to hate those…things.

"Princess please hang on!"

"Princess!"

"Don't die!"

The voices continued to plead for them to hold on, don't die, a barrage of pleas and shots ring through the air. She listened to the pleas, to the voices, she smiled.

"It's okay…I-I'm happy that…that I got to meet so many people…I just wish…", her voice grew fainter and fainter, "But please…I…I don't everyone to cry for my sake. Whoever did this…please don't hate them"

'Lelouch'

Its silent, no more whispers or tears as the air grows silent and hushed. Those sweet eyes, those innocent eyes closed and her body went still, yet warm a smile still lingers on their face; so innocent and warm.

She felt her hand slip from hers and become lax, her tear filled eyes looked down at her body, her brother placed a hand over his mouth trying to shake the tears away. All over the city people cried and wept in disbelief as the princess form laid quietly on the ground.

A heart pounding cry rips through the air, endless streams of tears fall to the ground like raindrops in a heavy storm. A single cries echoes signaling the beginning of the end….

"Sister!", she begged, she cried for her sister to wake up, tears fell like rain from the eyes of the people as they mourned the loss of the princess.

"Your highness!" a voice called out, looking behind her the people looked back as they saw a soldier standing amongst the debris of the machine, wearing the cities' military clothing, small tears in his eyes as a look of pure anger filled his face.

"Vice Captain Sterling!" he had short blue hair in a flame like spike and matching blue/green eyes.

"You're Highness! I've found the culprit! It's definitely him!" he yelled as he held a man around the collar, "This is the culprit! He's the one that came into our country…"

"AND KILLED OUR PRINCESS!" the voice bellowed as the entire city gasped, tears continued to stream down their faces.

From grief, her face turned to that of pure anger,

"Damn it all!" she yelled her voice full of fury, "You bastard!" she drew her sword, the killing aura around her was thick.

"Tsuyoiko!" looking back she saw her brother Shirubākuīn, holding her sisters hand, "She has a pulse! We need to get her immediate medical attention!" he said as the killing rage seemed to decline at the mention of the pulse, the chance to save her sister.

"Your majesty there's a pulse here too!" a soldier called from the knights side, without a word Tsuyoiko scooped up her sister as a transportation flyer came and she and her knight were carried onto the carrier.

"Get us to the hospital immediately!" she ordered and they were off with great speed.

Deep in the heart of the city capital, people rushed back and forth some bumping into each other finishing the final preparations. Some were tending to wounded soldiers; others were helping others find their love ones. Though many of the wounds were less critical because of the princess healing light, as the doctors and nurse moved through the halls,

Suddenly with a cling and various beeps the elevator opened, upon seeing the occupants inside many of the doctors, nurses, even the patients gasped and cried at the scene before them. Inside the elevator was their princess, her black hair was matted and wet and her breath was shaky as she protectively held her sister in her arms.

They looked in complete horror and shock at the young princess's appearance. Her once long, silky white hair that flowed so effortlessly in the breeze was damp and coated in blood, her entire body was spotted all over with the red fluid. Her dress was torn and ripped though there was small breathes escaped her lips.

"Get her to emergency quick!", one of the doctors yelled and in no time flat her body was placed delicately on one the stretches and taken quickly taken to one of the many emergency area's in the castle. The doctor yelled for everyone to clear the way, speeding down the hall passing door after door.

Soon the young princess was hooked up to various wires and a breathing machine as mechanical arms and machines began scanning over her. Her breathing was labored and small, her heart beat was slow and only seemed to flicker after a few short beeps of the machine.

Coal black eyes watched from behind a glass window as her sister lay on the verge of death. She closed her eyes trying to fight back tears; she couldn't cry she had to be strong. As the medical team worked, trying to save the young girls life, her breathing was becoming more and more distant as more blood, little by little, trickled from the wound.

Her siblings looked through the glass and prayed to whatever divine power to save their sister.

After what seemed like hours, one of the doctors came from out of the room and faced the two siblings. He looked at the two with semi-relived eyes.

"So how is she?" one other siblings said, their long silvery hair and matching eyes, looking so much like the young princess. "Your Highness, we managed to stop the bleeding. She's stable but…" he said lowering his eyes, "But…" the prince said as the doctor spoke again,

"She's alive, but the blood loss, she may have suffered short time memory loss" he said the two looked at each other.

"Is…is it severe" the doctor shook his head, "Thankfully no, her memory, it should return"

Inside the room, machines beeped and buzzed, lights flickered on and off, as the patient rested peacefully on the bed. Her long white hair haloed over her head, leaning off to the side as a few strands touched the floor. The door automatically slide open, as two bodies walked in before sliding back closed.

The two siblings stood over their sister's bed, warm and pitying eyes sadly looked down at the fragile body lying under white hospital sheets. Weak eyes opened slowly revealing translucent orbs of white staring up innocently at the two.

"Sister?... Brother?..." she said weakly, blinking her eyes to adjust to the lighting, "Thank goodness" her brother said softly sitting down next to his sisters bed. The older of the three smiled down at her, unknowingly small tears began flowing down her face, drops falling to the floor.

"Sister…why are you crying?" she asked looking at her sister he quickly wiped the tears from her eyes, looking at her hand she saw the wet drops on her palm. "How are you feeling?" her brother said trying to change the subject, "It hurts, big brother" she said softly, "But I don't mind" she smiled to her siblings giving them an innocent smile.

"How…why am I in the hospital?" she looked confused as her siblings remained quite puzzled, "Aren't we supposed to be at the ceremony?" her brother made a light gasp, as tears threated to fall from his face, she didn't remember.

"Ah…Big brother why are you crying?" bringing her hand up slowly she wiped a couple of tears from the side of her brothers face, shocking the silver haired male who grabbed her hand in his own. He gave her a small but happy smile making her smile as well.

"Big brother, how was the ceremony?" she said looking at her two siblings, who looked down at their sister, sadness all to present on their faces, "The ceremony…" her brother started trying to find the words to speak, "The ceremony was…was…" his voice become low and weak, he couldn't bring himself to talk about the events.

"Please brother tell me" she said in a soft, pleading voice, "Please tell me is everyone happy, did everyone enjoy the ceremony?" she really didn't remember what happened,

After the princess and her knight were taken to the hospital, people were taken to the arena that once sat proudly in the city square, once beautifully decorated with precious marble and shining armored décor; now sat in complete disarray and ruin. Various howls, big and small were scattered throughout the walls and across the ground some laced in blood.

Inside the arena many of the soldiers were stationed all over, boots marched back and forth helping civilians and grudgingly guarding the prisoners with anger and resentment, but still they did their job of keeping them from the wrath of the people. Angry glares shoot towards the men many whom were unconscious possibly due to being man handled by the soldiers.

All over the stadium people were talking about the day's horrific events, the fighting, the attack, the destruction, but to the point the fate of their princess. The jewel of the planet, how anyone could harm the princess was beyond what anyone could comprehend.

"Do you think I did okay, is everyone happy" her voice was soft, but held concern.

"Did everything go okay? Are the people okay?" she could feel tears well up from her sibling's silence

"Oh Shishumi, the ceremony…" he began looking down at innocent eyes, "Was a big success!" Tsuyokio said, the brother looked at the older sibling surprise in his eyes, "The ceremony was wonderful" she lied but kept her smile, "Oh, that's wonder full" Shishumi smiled with glee and happiness, "I'm so glad", she smiled tears flowing down her cheeks.

The warm moment seemed to draw down as the sound of door opening caught their attention, "Your majesties" the doctor and the nurse bowed respectfully.

"May I please have a moment of your time" he asked as the two nodded, "Will be right back sis" they said before following the doctor out into the hallway.

"Your majesty, I finished treatment on the princesses knight.

"How is he?" the brother asked, "He's stable now, the bullet managed to miss his vital organs, he's in the recovery room" he said as the two nodded, "Thank You for letting us know", they said as the doctor nodded.

"I'll go tend to the princess" the doctor said before bowing again and entering into the princess's room. Tsuyoiko turned suddenly and began walking down the hall, "Where are you going sister?" she stopped as the prince, her brother stood behind her, "I'm going to go handle some business, I'll be back later" she said and after a short pause she walked down the hall leaving the prince in the prince.

'Tsuyokio'

Lelouch sat on the bed looking out the window; he could still see smoke from the city. His attention was drawn to the door as it opened revealing a familiar figure, commander of the Excel army, first princess to the Kingdom of Excel, the black armor princess,

"Lady Tsuyokio" the black haired female kept her still face as she walked into the room and stood by the boys bed, "Is…is the princess okay?" he said as she just nodded briefly, "I sister is resting now, what about you?" he touched the bandages on his chest, "It's not so bad" he tensed a little.

"If I'm not being ungrateful, I don't think you came to my room just to check on me" he said as Tsuyokio just sighed, "Very perceptive" she sat down on one of the chairs in the placing her head on the palms of her hands.

"I want to tell me" her voice was solemn, yet serious as the male looked over to her, "What exactly?" her head slowly rose as darkness seem to emit from her,

"Everything"

As the day progressed citizens and soldiers continued to clean-up the mess from the attack. It was hard but everyone seemed to be doing an effective job. Most people were still in the stadium cleaning up mess, though it was rather hard with all the blood the smeared the once great stadium.

As the people talked and clamored about today's events cleaning the debris, the arena became quite as the sound of a microphone began to buzz about the stadium drawing everyone's attention to the stage. The man on stage taped the microphone and began to address the crowd; he was dressed in a tight black suit and helmet with a long black cape flowing in the back.

"Hear me people of Excel!" his voice boomed across the stadium as camera's turned toward podium which broadcasted across the Kingdom.

"Hey turn up the television!" a man said as many tuned watched the broadcast,

"What was supposed to be a day of celebration has been tarnished with the blood of not only our people, but the blood of our dear Princess!" the crowed murmured and nodded at the man's words,

"This an act of barbarism that can only be described as genocide, a cowardice attack by corrupted power, a power that has malicious tried to dominate and conquer the weak and helpless. And who you ask are these people, they are non-other than the Holy Nation of Britannia!"

"Britannia?"

"What's that?"

"Britannia is a nation, led by a ruthless man who seeks only to conquer and dominate anything they view as a danger to their power! They malicious forced their views upon the unarmed stripping them not only of their names and homes but their identities as well. They believe others to be beneath and slaughter those they deem against them!" the mummers were getting louder as they heard the masked man speak, "They are also the people who came to this country and for no reason began a massacre of the people and the young princess of the royal!"

"Those bastards!"

"They tried to kill us!"

"They shoot the princess!"

"Yes, but this is not their first act of such heinous behavior" suddenly the screens changed and people gasped as they saw something similar to the day's events. People screaming, blood sprayed and citizens cut down, "The Britannian used the offering of peace and freedom to lore those whose land they had stolen and the people they had oppressed to what supposed to be a special zone where they would be free from oppression by Britannians! But it was all a lie, a trap so that they could mercilessly butcher them!" the people gasped at the horror before the screen to returned to that of the mask man,

"I hope those bastards burn in hell!"

"Death to them all!"

"Yeah!"

"Monsters!"

"Murders!"

"Death to the Brittanian's!"

People began yelling with both anger and sadness. Their faces full of both anger and sadness, yelling absence and vengeful statements towards their attackers. They yelled for retribution, they yelled for death, they yelled for justice.

"These people came into our home and they attacked us with no mercy, in an attack of genocide! They even went as far to attack our princess as she valiantly saved the innocent people!"

The volume of the people's voices boomed higher, as screams of anger and sadness echoed through the stadium.

"Who is that man?" a voice called,

"I am Zero! I will avenge the Princess! I will avenge the people! I am the one that challenges the evil of the Britannian Empire!" the crowd cheered and clapped as the man spoke,

"Go Zero!"

"We're all with you!"

"Avenge the princess!"

"Punish the Brittanian's!"

"All Hail Excel!" he chanted and soon the people followed suit and began chanting for the Kingdom of Excel, but Zero as well. All over the Kingdom people were chanting,

In the hallway many of doctors, patients, and others in the hospital had gathered around one of the waiting areas. They seemed to be engrossed in the televised channel being beamed and showed on every channel.

"What's happening out here?" the oldest princess asked the soldiers who had been stationed in the hospital, "Your Highness" they said bowing to her, "I asked a question, what the heck is going on out here?" she repeated her voice more stern.

"Our apologies, someone turned on the television and everyone's gotten in engrossed with the man on the television" the soldier said earning a nod from the other officers people cheered

Tsuyoiko looked at the screen that showed the masked man, "Zero" she said as the man nodded, "You know him commander?" she gave a brief nodded, "Yes, he is Princess Shishumi's Knight" the officers gasped as they looked to the screen.

"Alright listen you two, I want you both posted at Princess Shishimi's door. No one goes in or out without my direct order" her voice was stern and commanding

"Yes, Lady Tsuyoiko!" they saluted her before going to their station, as the princess prepared to leave the hospital. As she was about to exit the door she was stopped by one of the doctors of the hospital.

"My Lady!" he called stopping the princess, "My apologies but…" he started getting a warring look from the commander.

"It's about the patient Lelouch, he seems to be missing and…"

"It's okay" she cut him off, "Your highness?"

"Don't worry about it, just make sure the other patients are taken care of" she said as the man nodded

As she prepared to walk away, only a few steps away from the hospital the air began to shift, a huge burst of wind from above came down blowing various amounts of dust and debris back.

'PRINCESS'

A voice called from above, a large humanoid machine landed in front of the on nerved princess, who flipped her hair back into position staring up at the large metal machine. From her position it looked as though it was bowing down to her.

Without a word the machine moved it arm down, opening its claw like hand with a clang on metal, the princess jumped into the awaiting hand. As the claw began to lift upwards a few soldiers began running up toward her, yelling for her.

"Commander!"

Before they could reach her however the machine sky rocketed upwards, a trail of blue energy pulsed from its back, leaving behind a trail of light in its wake.

The humanoid machine and Tsuyoiko flew quickly across the sky and toward the stadium, plowing throw the many clouds that dispersed after the encounter.

-Flashback End-

…..to be continued….

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

What's Left of Us; Chapter 3: The True Heart

Today was a wonderful day indeed, the people cheered and smiled as news of the princess's recovery reached all over the Kingdom.

"Did you hear?"

"Yes the princess is alive!"

"Wonderful!"

"Long live the princess!"

The palace was especially excited at the young princess's recovery, though she had to remain in bed for a while not to over stress herself.

"How are you feeling Shishumi?" her sister asked as her sister smiled from her bed, "I feeling fine sister, I just happy everyone is okay too" she said as her siblings smiled, that was her sister always thinking of others well-being over her own.

Her memories were still lose, which had been a somewhat cruel blessing, they hadn't told her about the massacre, when she wanted know about how she ended up in the hospital, they had told her she had fainted during the ceremony and rushed to the hospital.

"I hate to shorten this visit but I have some business to tend to in the city" she said as her sister continued to smile, "That's sounds very interesting, I wish I could go outside" she laughed a little

"Now you heard what the doctor said" her brother said walking up, "You need to rest, we don't want you fainting again" he said, he was like a mother hen smoothing out the sheets, "Okay big brother" she nodded.

"Rest easy sister" Tsuyoiko said before leaving out the room with Shirubākuīn, "Please take good care of our sister" her brother said as her Knight nodded, "Yes your highness" he bowed before the two left the room, closing the door and leaving the two alone.

"Is there anything I can get for you princess?" he asked as Shishumi just smiled at the young man, "I'm fine, but…"

"If there's anything you need princess just ask"

"If you don't mind, I would actually like to hear about the ceremony"

"The ceremony…?" he said trying to keep a straight face as the white haired girl nodded, "Yes, I felt so bad that the ceremony was interrupted for my sake, I guess I was over anxious" he giggled.

"Lelouch?"

"Yes your majesty"

"I was wondering, if it's no trouble would you escort me outside?" he pondered the question, her siblings had specifically said she had to remain inside for bed rest, "My apologies princess, but your siblings requested you stay inside and rest" he said, the girls smile fell only a little and disappointed present on her face.

"Oh…" her eyes looked downcast, Lelouch frowned at this, "But, maybe there's a way…" he looked over at the doors that lead out to the balcony.

"I am Zero! I will avenge the Princess! I will avenge the people! I am the one that challenges the evil of the Britannian Empire!" the crowd cheered and clapped as the man spoke. Tsuyoiko and Shirubākuīn watched as the news feed replayed, it had been two days since the attack on the city and its people.

"What an interesting man~" the male said as he sat on the long cushion, his sister standing to look at the floating screen,

'Zero'

"The crowed is enthralled as the man known as Zero, voice against the force known as Britannian who attacked the Kingdom only two days ago" the news castor said, "But the question on everyone's mind is who is the man behind the mask?"

"Who in deed" he smiled, "I bet he's cute!" he cooed as his sister rolled her eyes at her brothers antics, "Not the time" with a press of a button the television went black, a pout forming on his face, "Ah! Sis I wanted to finish watching that" he pouted rather dramatically as his sister scoffed.

"Not now you, we need to go and do a sweep of the city" she said adjusting her uniform, "Most of the soldiers are in the city helping with the clean-up, also because of this I have to make a report. Not the best highlight of my day" she sighed brushing her hair back, suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see her brother right next to her,

"Don't worry sis" he smiled as his sister looked at her brother, she slowly smiled as her brother hanged him, "I have the utmost faith in you!" he encouraged as his sister nodded.

"So what will you be doing?" she asked as the male smile, "I'm making clothing with some of the other volunteers" he said, "The attack a few days ago destroyed some of the homes and a lot of the shops. We're going to be making and handing out clothing while the homes are being rebuilt" he explained as his brother nodded.

"That's sounds just about right, you wear always good with a needle and thread" she smirked as the two shared a short laugh.

Back in Shishumi's room…

"Oh Lelouch!" the princess chimed looking out at the sight before her, the blue sky, the fluffy white clouds, the dazzling warm sun and the cool crisp carried the sweet smell of the many flowers that bloomed below in the palace garden.

"It's such a beautiful day!" she smiled and giggled as she opened her arms out wide, "I'm glad you're happy your majesty"

"Please call me Shishumi" she said as Lelouch looked at her, "Forgive me your maj…Shishumi, but it is courteously for knights to address their sires as such" he said as Shishumi just smiled, "Well as my knight I ask you to call me Shishumi" she said though it sounded more like an order, but Lelouch only nodded,

"As you wish Shishumi" he bowed as Shishumi smiled happily before returning to the warm air, "Is there anything else you require Shishumi?" he asked as Shishumi looked out over the garden, "Just to enjoy this weather" her voice was calm as the light breeze tickled her skin.

"Lelouch" she called as her knight stood at attention, "Yes Shishumi"

"I would like to visit the city" she said and Lelouch seemed surprised at the request, "The city?" she nodded

"Is there something wrong?" she asked as Lelouch gave a breathless sigh, "No Shishumi, it's just you are supposed to be on bed rest" he said as Shishumi seemed to make a small pout, "Please, Lelouch" she beg, "I know I should be in bed, but…I would feel useless if I remained in bed" she smiled as a blush formed on her face.

"I understand" he gave a small smile, "I see what I can do" he said and Shishumi smiled,

After talking briefly with her siblings, he had somehow managed to work out a way for Shishumi to visit the city. Her sister had gotten a small soldier escort to watch over Shishumi along with her knight as she went to the city.

Exiting the transport, Shishumi was led through the city, the citizens looked and awed in amazement at the princess, bowing and waiving to the princess who happily waived back.

"Are you enjoying yourself princess" she looked at her knight and nodded, "Yes, very much so" as they continued their walk suddenly a loud crash caught them by surprise, the guards surrounded the princess, the sound came from a shop not too far from them.

"What happened?" Lelouch said as he looked at the scene, there was a male on the ground, next to him was a woman squatting next to him, a rather pained look on his face.

"Is everything okay?" Shishumi said as she moved passed the guards to stand in front of the couple, their eyes widened as they saw who stood before them.

"Y-Your majesty!" they bowed, "Your highness" Shishumi looked and saw the man's wound, "What happened?" Lelouch asked,

"I-It's nothing" the man said, she looked and saw the man was holding his arms, blood dripping seriously. She went to her knees, shocking both the guard's and the couple,

"Your majesty!" the wife said as her husband nodded, groaning in discomfort. Shishumi grabbed his arm gingerly shocking the couple,

"Your majesty!" the guard's said, "It's okay" she said, as she looked at the wound she placed her hand over the wound, a soft white glow formed around the wound and they watched in amazement as the wound began closing before completely disappearing.

"There that should feel better" she smiled as the male touched his arm no longer feeling the pain, "Thank you princess!" he bowed again, "Thank you your majesty" his wife thanked her as well.

"I was happy to" she said as Lelouch helped her up, "Please have a good day" she said before walking off.

"Did you see that?"

"It's a miracle!"

"She truly is an angel"

"That's was wonderful, your majesty" Lelouch said as Shishumi smiled, "Thank you Lelouch" she said rather shyly as her knight just nodded.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" he asked as Shishumi just smiled and they continued their walk,

"Um your majesty" Shishumi turned to face the soldier, "Yes?"

"A thousand apologies, but your presence has been requested back at the palace" Shishumi only nodded and allowed herself to be led back to the palace by her guards, even though the walk was short she was happy to be able not to be in her room all day.

Back at the palace, Shishumi sat in the large throne room, decorated in elegant marble and crystal and silk long curtains and beautiful flowers.

Shishumi was seated on a large crystal and gold throne; she had made a dress change and was now wearing a long, ruffled white dress with oval jewel in the middle. The room itself was heavily guarded as well. Masked guard's lined the walls and armed with everything from guns to swords and spears.

In another room that sat across from the large meeting room, twelve figures sat in the room. The room itself was relatively big, filled with elegant furniture and paintings. It was quite as they waited in the room, most having been called from their duties and anxious having been called to the royal palace.

One such person was a young girl sitting on one of the chairs, she had short blue hair that wrapped around her head and large red circular hair clips on her bangs. Though she tried to appear calm, her hands were fidgeting,

"Nervous" a voice said, looking to the side her blue eyes fell on a woman with short light pink hair wearing a beautiful pink kimono with brown sandals. She had equally pink eyes and fair skin,

"I didn't mean to startle you" she apologized, "It's nice to see you again Emma" she gave a curt bow,

"Yeah"

Name: Emma

Age; 14

Rank; Knight of Four

"It's good to see you two Eu" she said as the smiling woman nodded,

Name: Eu Sen

Age: 18

Rank; Knight of Seven

"I'm actually am…a bit nervous" Emma admitted, "I never expected to be called to the palace so quickly after just returning" she said as Eu nodded

"Hey what's everyone talking about?" a rather playful voice said, looking over they saw a man walking towards him, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" he apologized, his voice sounded nervous, he had short black hair and dressed in a long red coat,

"It's good to see you guys again" he said with calm look on his face,

Name: Vincent Mayer

Age: 25

Rank; Knight of Three

"Hello Vincent you look well", Eu said as Emma nodded

"Thanks" he smiled, "So tell me Vincent what have you been up to?" she asked as the man gave a thoughtful look,

"Well…I visited my parents, they're really coming along on the reconstruction project, but really I've been working with Intel" he said rather nervously, "And you two?"

"I've been doing scooting outside the kingdom" Emma said

"I've recently visited the Temple, it was nice to visit home again, plus I've also been training with the stealth force" she said earning a few gasps and surprised look, "Wow the stealth force that's amazing!" a voice said, just then a woman walked up to the group, she was a very modest and plain looking woman wearing thick black glasses. She had long brown hair that looked rather unkempt and was wearing a white dress shirt, a black skirt and black dress shoes.

Name: Yomiko Hon

Age: 21

Rank: Knight of Nine

"It's good to see everyone again" she smile, "I hope you don't mind my eavesdropping" she blushed,

"No problem Ms. Yomiko, so what did you do?" Eu asked as the browned woman gave a small giggle, "Well I've been working in the Grand Library" she said

"The library?"

"Yes, my job wass watching over and protect the beautiful books of the city! Guarding the precise text that lie within and preserve they'll vast knowledge!" her eyes gleamed as she spoke of all the books and the library, the others couldn't help being taken aback by her love of book.

"She does love books…" he said rather nervously, "That's an understatement" Emma sweat dropped as the woman continued to talk on the wonders of books.

"Man that chicks nosey" an annoyed voice said from the couch, "You're in a rather crabby mode today" a voice said, the person on the couch was a female in her teens, she looked a little taller than Emma but only by a few feet, she had large dark pink eyes and long light pink hair held in two long pig tails.

Name: Noir Aria

Age: 16

Rank: Knight of Six

"Bite me!" she said to the one standing not too far from her,

"Sorry" she sighed, the female had dark skin, narrow brown eyes, and brown hair that was braided in short braids. She was wearing a black tank, army camouflage shorts and a brown sleeveless vest and brown combat boots and a large belt. What was most noticeable was the patches she had on most of her skin.

Name; Sahara Simhanada

Age: 19

Rank: Knight of Five

"So what have you've been up to?" she asked as the girl just scoffed rather angrily, "Like you care", the tan skinned female just sighed before taking a seat on the couch, "Whatever, just trying to make conversation, good to see your still crabby as ever" the girl just leered at her moving her fingers in a snapping motion.

"I see those two are energetic as ever" a person said from his spot on the chair pouring himself some tea, he had long light blue hair and sea foam green eyes and markings on the right side of his face. He had fair skin and dressed in a nice black suit,

Name: Celeste

Age: ? (look's early 20's)

Rank: Knight of Eight

"You look well Celeste" a voice said, looking to the side he saw an older male with a long beard wearing a white robe and hunched onto a long curved cane.

"Oh it's you Monk Arthur"

Name: Monk Arthur

Age: 92

Rank: Knight of One

The older man laughed, combing his hand into his long beard, "Well it's nice to see everyone together again" he said giving a slight cough,

"It would seem" Celeste looked over and saw a male leaning against the wall; he had large fluffy brown hair and soulful blue eyes. He is quite tall with long, muscular limbs all covered by his full body white, skin tight suit with black lines and a "C" on the chest.

Name: Cassharn SR

Age; ?

Rank: Knight of Two

As the figures sat in the room, suddenly the doors opened and a figure walked in causing the others to rise from their seats and turn toward the door,

"It's good to see you all made it back safely" the man said, he was an older gentleman, with a thin whitebeard and mustache. His eyes were closed and he had a scar over his right eye.

"So old man are you gonna tell us why we got called back" Noir said as the man gave a breathless grunt, "Right, this is very hard to say…but"

"What the hell is this" they watched the screen, the screaming, the blood, the shots being fired,

"I'm afraid this was from a recent attack on the Kingdom" the older male said as the television continued to play, the level of emotion was high, but what really sent the pressure up was when the saw the princess and her knight being shot,

"Oh god" Emma's eyes were in shock, as she watched with disbelief, 'Not her, not her'

"What the fuck!" Sahara hit her fist against the table teeth clenched in anger, "Who the hell a the gull to attack the princess!?" she demanded as the man paused the video,

"Specifics are still being sorted, but I think this should explain things" pressing another button the screen suddenly played a news cast being broadcasted outwards and showed a man in a black mask on the screen,

"Zero!" Emma said as the others turned to look at her, "You know him Ms. Emma?" the butler said as the Emma continued to look at the screen and slowly nodded.

"Well don't leave us in the dark fill us in" Noir said

"His name is Zero, he's what you would call a vigilante, and he is or maybe was the leader of the order of the black knights. A group with the sole intuition of opposing the Britannian rule over what was once the nation of Japan" she explained as the room gasped

"Brittannia?" the old man said rubbing his beard,

"Yes, Brittannia" she spoke icily, "A nation that dominates most of the key powers of the world and ruled by its emperor, Charles Li Brittannia. A wicked man who basically uses force to keep the nation in complete control, even if it means sacrificing the lives of others to do it"

"They've killed countless people, taken land, even a person's identity. When they took over Japan all the people were stripped of their names and are treated as nothing but tools, worthless trash, and forced to live in a state of poverty under Britannian rule"

"Zero and the black knights opposed them and fought for the freedom of the Japanese. Zero, known as the man of miracles provided hope to the Japanese people and fear to Brittanian's. It looked like he and his groups would achieve their goal of piece, but…" he paused for a second as everyone listened in,

"The Black Knights betrayed him. They made a deal with the second prince of Brittannia, Schneizel li Britannia, for the freedom of their nation if they betray and kill Zero" she said earning different looks from the other figures,

"That's some fricking bull, those assholes betrayed their leader to the enemy, weak" Noir growled

"In the end though they tried to assassinate Zero in a barrage attack, but he managed to escape with the help of one his more loyal knights"

"So this man, Zero, has dealt with these Brittanian's before?" Eu said as Emma nodded, "Right, after the coupe, Zero was brought to this world by Princess Shishumi"

"Princess…Shishumi?"

"Right, a year ago the princess went to earth on a good will visit, she wanted to see a place outside of the palace and get to know new people. Unfortunately she chose to go to the most asinine nation. But no matter the horror and opposition she faced she found hope in that man, Zero, to her he was like an angel, a white knight so to speak"

"That bears another question, how do you know so much about this nation and this man Emma?" Celeste asked the young girl,

"As sickening as it is too admit, for my young life, I lived in that hell. I lived in Brittannia" the room gasped as looks shot her way at her admission,

"So…you're…a Britannian?" Yomiko said with a shocked expression, Emma just folded her hands and scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm Japanese" she rested her forehead on her palms, "My mother was a selfish woman, she never cared about anything but money and prestige. Her greed went to the point when she abandoned me and my father in order to run off with some man. My father was a kind man; he did everything to please that woman. In the end, his love for her, his guilt for her living" her voice sounded weak and almost distant, "When I came home one day, I found my father hanging in the living room"

"My father killed himself, my mother abandoned me for money, and I watched many innocent people killed. In the end I only believed I would die" she said as the room suddenly went quite.

"These people, how can anyone be that cruel?" Vincent said thinking of Emma's story, "It's not unnatural for one race to try to dominate another race, it's sad but unfortunately it exist" Eu said,

"Are these people that heartless?"

"Heh, you better believe it monk" all eyes looked to the tan woman, "Sahara"

"Brittanian's are animals, especially their precious loyal dogs" she said, "Don't think you're the only one with grief from those bastards. Their dogs, their knights of rounds, years ago when I was only six they attacked are village, killed my family, my friends. Only a few of us survived" she looked up with anger in her eyes, "I've got the scars to prove it!" she tapped on the metal plates and stripes that were scattered on her body,

"Monsters"

"A bunch a cowards is what they are!" Noir yelled, "Noir!" Yomiko said trying to calm the girl down, "No fuck this! Those bastards came into our Kingdom, our home and blatantly attacked innocent people and shot at the princess! The fuck I'll be calm!"

"I say we go to Brittannia and kick their spoiled royal asses!" she yelled banging her hand against the table,

"Noir language" Yomiko said rather silently

"While your anger is well foreseen, I'm afraid Lady Tsuyoiko and Prince Shirubākuīn are handling the matter. They have also expressed greatly that the matter of the attack not be known to the princess" at that the room was full of confused looks,

"Wait, not known to the princess...she was there…" the butler nodded, "Yes that's true Master Vincent, but…" he sighed, "After the princess was shot, her wound was very severe and she lost a lot of blood and for a few minutes she stopped breathing" the statement caused an uneasy chill to fill the room,

"Is she…" the butler shook his head, "Thankfully no, but she retained short time memory loss"

"Memory loss?"

"Yes, she doesn't remember the last half of the ceremony leading up to the attack. Her siblings think its best that don't tell her until she is fully recovered" he said and the figures looked back and forth at each other,

"I do understand your feelings, lying to the young princess is one of the many things we serving under the royal house have sworn never to do" he said with a deep sigh of regret, "But understand in the midst of the attack the young princess saw citizens die, she watched the people being incinerated, she saw the blood, she saw death and was in the midst of a mental breakdown" every word brought an uneasiness to the people inside the room, they took an oath to protect the royal family and yet guilt filled them for their absence. If they had remained in the Kingdom…maybe the princess wouldn't have been hurt,

"I ask you this as not an order from the prince and princess, but as Knights to protect the princess fragile state"

The people looked at each other before nodding,

"Thank you" the old man said

Back in the throne room, the knights were lead back into the throne room, each having changed into their uniforms each embroidered with different colors and the symbol of the Kingdoms insignia on the cape and their shirts.

As they were ushered in they bowed on bended knee in front of the princess who smiled down at the knights before giving her permission to rise.

"It's nice to see you all again" she said happily as her knights nodded, "I trust you each had an exciting trip" she said as her knights nodded,

"Yes your majesty, but we are excited to be back in Exel" Yomiko said as Shishumi smiled, "I'm glad you're back as well" their seemed to be distress in her voice, "Is something wrong Princess?" Celeste asked as the princess blushed and gave a goofy giggle, "Forgive me, I've been feeling spacey lately" she scratched her cheek playfully,

'I'm such a goof' she sighed at herself before composing herself, "Now then, I apologize for calling to the Kingdom after just returning. But, I wanted you to meet someone…" motioning toward a the side ,two guards nodded before opening the double door,

From the shadows a figure walked out dressed in a black tight suit and black helmet, his outfit was similar to theirs, except fully black with purple and gold accents.

'Zero…' Emma watched as the male walked up until he stood next to the princess,

"Your Highness" he bowed respectfully as Shishumi nodded and he again stood next to the princess, "Everyone, allow me introduce you to Zero" she said as the man gave a curt bow to the other knights, "If you would please remove your helmet" she asked politely, thought it was more of an order. Nodding he placed his gloved hand on the mask, pressing a button on the side the back retracted in wards and he fully removed his mask, pulling the small mouth hood down and revealed his entire.

"Good Evenings, Knights of E, I am Lelouch Lamperouge, her majesty Knight of Zero" he introduced himself as the nine figures looked at him, shock present on some of their faces.

'Wait so this guy…is he…Zero?'

"Lelouch has been acting as my personal knight during your absence, though he was only an honorary knight" she explained, "I hope you each treat each other as respectable comrades and more importantly friends"

"Yes your majesty!" they bowed

After the meeting, Shishumi was escorted back to her room for bed rest, the room itself was heavily guarded and she told Lelouch to enjoy the palace. Right now Lelouch was walking down a small path that led through the guardian, something played on his mind, and he couldn't help thinking back to the ceremony, the knightmare frames, why would they attack a place like this,

"Hey new guy!" a voice called, looking out into the garden he saw her majesties knights all sitting a large tree that set on hill, they were motioning him over. He hesitated at first but allowed himself to walk over to the group.

"So you all are princess Shishumi's knights?" he said looking at the nine figures before him, "Yep that's us and you too, by the circumstances" the girl with the pink pigtails said, "I'm her majesties bullet, Knight of Six! I'm Noir Aria!" the girl introduced herself,

"Nice to meet you, I'm Yomiko Hon, I'm her majesties shield, Knight of Seven" the woman with large glasses introduced herself, giving him a goofy, yet modest smile.

"I am her majesties horse, Celeste, Knight of Eight" the blue haired male politely introduced himself to Lelouch.

"What about you?" he said looking at the dark skinned female laying back against the tree, "Huh? I'm Sahara Simhanada, her majesties warrior, Knight of Five" she said, though she sounded rather uninterested.

"Um…hello…I'm Vincent, Vincent Mayer, her majesties Proxy, Knight of Three" for a man with a high rank he was rather nervous as he spoke,

"I'm Emma, her majesties armor, Knight of Three" the young girl introduced herself, Lelouch looked at the girl and remembered seeing the girl from somewhere, though he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Would you like a roll Mr. Lamperouge?" a voice said, looking over Lelouch felt like he had seen a ghost as the pink haired female sat there.

'Euphie'

"Um, thank you" he said taking one of the buns, "My apologies, my name is Eu Sen, I am her majesties shadow, Knight of Seven" she bowed politely smiling warmly at Lelouch who just nodded,

"Anyway welcome to the team oh Knight of Zero!" Noir exclaimed as the group welcomed him, in a way they all acted it reminded him of being part of the Black Knights, he grimaced a little thinking back to his former group.

The Next Day,

Shishumi was off bed rest and could again freely move about outside, per the orders of the royal family no one was allowed to speak award about the ceremony, that included news feeds as well. The news stations obeyed without hesitation,

While the princess was spending time with her siblings, her knights had been called for a special meeting,

"S.W.D.?"

"Yep!" Noir nodded

"It's the Special Weapons Division; they make all the weapons for the division" Eu said as they rood the glass elevator down the metal tunnel,

"Why would the weapons department want to see us?" he inquired,

"Who knows, Whoa! Maybe they have some awesome new weapon for us to try!" Noir said with a happy anticipation in her voice, Lelouch made a mental note not to get on the girls bad side.

"It's funny I always thought Exel was a pacifist Kingdom" he said with a rather amused tone, "In a way it is or at least that's how the princess tries to make it be. Though with any Kingdom we are constantly under attack from other Kingdoms, so the need for weapons is needed" Sasha said as she leaned against the back of the elevator,

As the elevator stopped and they dismounted they were met with presence, she was a female with long hot pink hair held in two long ponytails, she was wearing a white lab coat, though you could see her blank tank top and her pink suspender shorts.

"So you guys finally made it" she said looking at the ten figures,

"It's nice to see you again too" Eu said as Vi-rus just scoffed before turning, "Yeah, Yeah, no times for pleasantries, let's move it people" she was a bit rude, he thought, be they followed her down the corridor. They passed by a few people each in lab coats and also machines, big and small. They soon stopped near a door, pressing in a code on the pad the metal doors slide open and they were met with another figure.

"What up everyone!" the female voiced, she had short light green hair and equally green eyes wearing a blank tank top and long baggy pants, with a pair of orange goggles around her neck,

"V what happened to your hair!" Noir said as the girl gave a confused blink, "Why does it look bad!?" she said rather worriedly and began feeling her head,

"It's not that, it's just…" Vincent started trying to find the right words,

"You had long hair the last time we saw you" Yomiko finished as the green haired girl blinked before giving a laugh, "Oh yeah, right, I got my hair stuck in a gear again, had to cut it so my head wouldn't come off" she admitted as the figures sighed,

"Anyway it's time for the show, curtain up, I'm Vi-real Nine!" she exclaimed introducing herself, shocking a few of the group, "Why did you do that you idiot" Vi-rus said,

"Huh? When you meet someone new you must introduce yourself" she said her eyes looked at Lelouch, who seemed to notice, before he knew it the girl was super close to him, green meeting violet. Vi-real began looking at him from different angles, she pulled out a measuring type from who knows were and made different mumbling noises,

"Alright perfect!" she said giving a thumb's up, which shocked the violet eyed male,

"Alright everyone, time to raise the curtain and unveil my new project!" she exclaimed and soon everyone began following the hyperactive girl,

Son they were in another elevator this time heading forward and soon the disembarked and began walking down another hallway,

"Alright everyone, I've brought you all here to unveil my newest project" she chimed, "After the 'event' that occurred a couple of days ago…" she looked at the stoic faces, "Right, anyway the parts that were salvaged from the giant humanoids, also known as Knightmare frames were brought to the lab."

"Through the work of science and technology we've managed to not only study the network but…" suddenly the door opened and eyes widened as they looked at what stood before them,

"Allow me introduce you to the new and greatly improved, Knightmare Frames V-series!" she exclaimed her voice booming and echoing through the housing area,

"Now then each one has been customized specifically for each of you based on characteristics!" she said and began showing them each of the humanoid machines,

"For the modest Yomiko! I present Origami, the shielding Knightmare!" she presented; the machine was large and was pure white like paper,

"Wow" she blushed looking over the machine,

"Next for the silent Celeste, I give you the Drakiel, the graceful Knightmare!" the next one was a knightmare, with little armor save for a large shield on its arm,

"For the elegant Eu, Zenbozakura, the scattering Knightmare!" she was shown a smaller frame and had armor like a samurai,

"For the swift Noir, Scarlet the melee Knightmare!" the small girl gawked and gushed as she looked at the machine,

"Awesome!" she exclaimed with a wide grin on her face,

"For the resilient Sahara, Broudus, the heavy fisted Knightmare" the tan woman looked up at the large machine, covered in heavy-duty sandy brown armor,

"Whatever" she sighed,

"For the quite, yet nervous Vincent, I give you RL-Ergo, the havoc Knightmare!", Vincent just blushed and scratched the side of his cheek

"For the fierce, yet beautiful Casshern, I give you Equal, the dancing Knightmare!" Casshern was quite, looking up at the machine,

"And last but not least, for the always wise Arthur, Athena O.W.L, the wisest knightmare" she said respectfully to the older man.

"Now then, for your jobs" she said as all eyes fell on her, "Since I'm still working on the final components from the frames, you all have the great pleasure of…decorating!" she exclaimed happily as confetti reigned from nowhere.

'Decorating?'

"Man this is gonna be awesome!" Noir exclaimed, "Yes fun, I love decorating things" Yomiko said,

"I've already decided I'm gonna make mine hot red with flames and skulls!" she said a fire burning in her eyes,

"I wouldn't mind a nice yellow or maybe baby blue" Yomiko chided

"You'll find paint and brushes, if you need any help with the design talk please feel free to talk to the staff!" she said and Noir was the first one to rush over and grab all the cans of red paint and some brushes.

"Wait for us Noir!" Yomiko said sprinting over to the side, followed by the others,

"Is there any pink?"

"What about Celeste?"

"Dark blue" he simply said

"Any earthy tones?",

As the others were picking out colors Emma and Lelouch stayed behind, each having not received their knightmares,

"Now then for you two" she said a cheery smirk on her face. They two found themselves being led into another room, though it was relatively empty except for another person in full body suite and radiation helmet.

"So, you said you had something special for us" Lelouch said, as the green haired girl just smiled and nodded, "Yep" motioning the figure over they were holding a small metal box, reaching inside she pulled something put showing it to the both of them.

"TADA!" they looked like bands, one had a black stone in it and the other had a blue one in tit, before they knew it the bands were placed on their wrist.

"What are these?" Emma said looking them over, "Those, you asked, are your official frame carriers. Each one is carefully made to carry your knightmare with you!" she said as the two looked at the girl shocked,

"How is that possible?" Emma said rather disbelieving, "To simplify, using advance molecular reconstructing we were able to break down each frame into their smallest particle and store them in the carriers which is also stylish as it is stylish" she said noting the design on the bands.

"Now then each band can be activated by a key command phrase or a group of words, which ever you pick" she said as the two just stared at the bands, "Now then once everyone else is done they'll also be stored, but until then let's see if you can get your Knightmares out" she said, soon the two were now in the large room as Vi-real was now on a small platform.

"Wait what's the command word?" Emma called up as the girl just smiled and shrugged, "I have no clue, think about it" she said as the two just look at her, clueless, "I'll give you a hint" she called down, "Like I told you each of the frames represent you, not just your personality, but who you are as a person. The command represents what you are 'here'" she pointed to her chest where here heart was, "Now then look 'here' and set it free!" she exclaimed,

'Who I am…'

'Inside my heart'

As they thought about this, Vi-real looked down in watched in silence as they stood there. To truly master themselves, a person must first master their heart. If they can't be true to their heart…they'll achieve their true goals.

'Who am I?' they thought

'A child from the ghetto's'

'An exiled prince'

'A girl who lost her father'

'A man who lost his mother'

'I hate my father'

'I loved my father'

'I had no hope'

'I wanted to give my sister hope'

'I hide behind a mask; I wanted to protect the ones I loved…'

'I wanted to crush him, that nation!' it was then resolve came into their eyes,

"My name is Emma! Knight of Four!" she declared bringing her hands to her chest, a light blue energy swirled inside, "Shine the Light to the Future!", raising her hand up the band released a flurry of blue energy that merged and formed together, "Minzuki! The knightmare that Ends All Things" the light blue machine roared out, with sharp steel claws and a thin frame.

"Good Job, Emma!" Vi-real congratulated the young girl, "Alright new guy let's see what you got" she said looking down at Lelouch,

"I am a man, yet I am a demon as well. Cloaked behind a mask, I am a protector, yet a betrayer. I am Lelouch Lamperouge!" her brought his hand out as a black energy flowed from the band, raising his hand up, "Reign with Justice!" the black and purple energy surged from the band, "Re, the commanding Knightmare!" the energy merged and revealed a knightmare from with black and violet armor. It had gold outlines and a long flowing cape.

A serious of clapping echoed through the room as Vi-real jumped off the small landing, "Great job, congratulation's!" she exclaimed proudly giving them a thumbs up.

"Alright let's see how the others are doing" she said with a slight grin

To be continued…


End file.
